


Draecember 2017 Day Twenty One: Dissapointment

by Zillidan



Series: Draecember 2017 [21]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Boy and Girl flirting, F/M, draecember2017, relationships, working
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 08:39:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13120131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zillidan/pseuds/Zillidan
Summary: In the middle of charity work, one of the best looking guys asks Jen to hang out later





	Draecember 2017 Day Twenty One: Dissapointment

The warm Argus sun beat down on the group as they toiled throughout the day. Constructing houses was never the easiest nor most satisfying work until it was complete, but it was practical work. The Triumvirate tended to be busy with plenty of matters these days, especially concerning military might and the study of Arcane magic that is had little time to devote to the growing homeless population. As such, a group began to form under Velen helping those in need, as well as listening to whatever visions he had and carrying out his will. After being kicked out of the Conservatory, Jen was about to leave Mac’aree before someone spotted her on the road and offered her a role in this society. To this day, she had been working there, doing what she could for the needy of her community.

She stood up, stretching her back and cracking it as she gazed to the hot sun. Not the strongest girl around, she did what she could for the efforts at the time. Taking a quick break, she leaned against a neighboring structure and drank some water, trying to stay in the shade.

“Hey, can I grab some of that?”

She turned, startled to see him standing there. Of course, it was him, Deruun, out of all people. Easily the most stunning Eredar there, any girl in the group and even outside of the group couldn't stop talking about him. Built strong, he was a fine specimen of their species. Even so, he had a kind heart for this kind of working and there wasn't a soul around who didn't like him, except the jealous boys. Jen stood speechless, shaking as she held the vessel out for him. He looked at her quizzically and smirked, leaning uncomfortably close to her as he took a long sip.

“It's a hot day out there isn’t it? Perfect day for building and working outdoors though, absolutely gorgeous don’t you think?”

He glanced over, smiling as he handed the bottle back to her, that perfect expression piercing right into her heart and stomach, making her fidget and shake.

“Y-yeah, it's great..” She stared forward, never being this close to a guy that she was really into before. He laughed, his low and booming laugh ringing through the air as he gently squeezed her shoulder.

“What’s your name? I don't think we have met before miss…?”

“Jenovaar...Jen if you like”

She couldn’t help but fight for the simplest of words, unable to even look him in the face, yet she knew the expression he held, that kind smile would never go away.

“Jenovaar, its pretty, I like it, like your looks” 

Bah! The charmer he was. She turned away, hiding the blush flowing into her purple cheeks as her mouth her from smiling.

“Say, you free later? After we finish this building? I'd love to get to know you a little bit better.”

“YES, I mean, yes..”

She blurted out, his expression softening as he nodded.

“Well alright then, this spot should suffice, don’t you think?”

All she could do is nod as he gave a curt nod back, offering a small wave and goodbye as he scampered back to work. She couldn’t believe it! Deruun, of all people, just asked her to hang out, tonight! She was such a mess though, but so was he. Should she sneak home and change? Or just head over once they were done as he had mentioned? Her mind whirled with thoughts, emotions, nothing that she had any experience with and certainly nothing she felt like she could solve in the moment. Instead, she went back to work and decided to just go as she was. She wasn't about to just abandon their project.

Of course, dusk was soon upon Mac’aree and late evening came around. The team was told to report back to their building for a bit of a debrief before they were to head back to their abodes for the evening. Jen looked for Deruun, to see if she should ask him about any details or anything she should prepare for, but couldn’t seem to locate him at the meeting. It was normal of course, plenty of people skipped the debriefs, but her anxiety kicked in about not preparing enough, not showering or putting on fresh clothes. It was too late now, however, as they were to meet in ten minutes or so. She crept out to the spot, anxious to turn the corner and see him. She had never been on any kind of date before or even hung out with a guy friend by themselves and she didn’t know what to expect. Turning the corner, she saw the spot, empty of people, but that was ok since she was early. She walked over and leaned against the wall, fidgeting with her hands as she enjoyed the cool night breeze on her body. The day had been so hot and she was so glad for this wind. Her mind drifted off to the thoughts of the night. Was this just a friendly thing? He seemed to smile at everyone, but that look in his eyes. Did he like her? Her mind swirled again as it drifted to physical touch, kissing, and even beyond. She looked on, thinking he would be here any minute now. Taking out a small pocket watch she looked down and felt her heart sink. Half an hour? Had she been waiting that long? She slowly walked away from the spot, peeking to the main streets. Lifeless, not a single soul in sight. Frowning, tears welling up in her eyes, she sprinted back to her abode for the night and slammed the door. The warm light of the sun faded into the cool of night as the sunset, the night bringing nothing but a chilling breeze.


End file.
